Mamma Mia!
by 5t4c3y
Summary: Andie wants to go to the movies to see Mamma Mia! How will Chase react


**A/N: This is just a one-shot that I've been thinking on writing for the last couple of days. Please R&R. Thanks :o)**

**Summary: Chase and Andie are going to the movies, but what will happen when Andie wants to see 'Mamma Mia!'?  
………………………………………………………………………………………………**

It was Saturday. A day that was ment to be spent having fun, going out with friends, having a few laughs, but in Chase and Andie's case it was the exact opposite. The two sat in Andie's room watching TV. Chase was sitting up on her bed while Andie rested her head on his lap. She was almost sleeping from Chase playing with her hair.

"I'm so bored." Andie mumbled tiredly

"My company no good West?" Chase asked looking down at her with a smirk.

"Nope." Andie said casually

"Hey!" Cried the handsome blond "I'll have you know that I canceled many plans tonight just to spend time with you!"

"Your brother wanted you to look over audition tapes with him." Andie said with a groan as she sat up "So stop pretending you have a life."

Chase smirked and pulled her in for a kiss.

"We could go to the movies." he suggested "I hear there are some cool films playing."

"Yeah!" nodded Andie excitedly "I want to go see Mamma Mia!"

Chase's smile dropped when he heard the words spill out of his girlfriends mouth. 'Mamma Mia!'. She wanted him to go and see a musical!? What next!? Picnics in the park? Horseback riding on the beach!? Resiting poems to each other!? His girlfriend was a monster!

" Mamma Mia?" he questioned with a look of disgust on his face "Isn't that a little..."

"Fun?" Andie asked filling in "Romantic?"

"I was going for gay." said Chase "Since when do you like musicals anyway?"

"I've always like musicals!" she stated "They are fun and romantic with very catchy songs. C'mon Chase, there has to be at least one musical you like."

"8 mile." He said

Andie put her hands on her hips and raised an eybrow questionly

"8 Mile is not a musical!" she protested

"It's the closest thing to a musical that I'll ever like."  
**………………………………………………………………………………………………**

Much to Chase's annoyance, Andie managed to persuade him to take her. She managed it by sucking up to him. Giving him little kisses, playing with the hair on the nape of his neck...and promising to flash him when they got back. After that he didn't care if it was 'High School Musical' they went and saw. He was getting some 'Boobies' as he put it. The two entered the movie theatre hand-in-hand. Chase's face was still sullen, and he was even more annoyed when he realised that he was the only male there!

The took a seat in the middle row, and soon the movie was starting. The music from ABBA filled the room, but Chase still didn't smile. All he did was lean over to Andie and whispered:

"You owe me more than Boobies!"  
**………………………………………………………………………………………………**

Sarah sat in the small house watching TV. She had just finished putting Charlie to bed, and was silently waiting for Andie and Chase to return. She soon heard the sound of the SUV pull up outside the house, and quietly Andie entered.

"Hi" began Sarah "How was the movie? Would you recommend it?"

Andie smiled and took a seat next to her gaurdian.

"Hey Sarah." she said tierdly "It was OK I guess, but all the singing and dancing was really starting to annoy me by the end."

Sarah just chuckled

"Andie!" She began "It's a musical. What else did you expect?"

Andie crossed her arms and smirked

"Oh, the movie was great! I'd go and see it again...it's Chase I'm talking about."

As if on cue, Chase walked into the house, singing and dancing.

_'You're so hot teasing me'_ he sang badly under his breath, doing a little twirl

"Hey Sarah!" He said waving to the woman "Great Movie! Can't wait to see it again!"

With that Chase headed up stairs.

_'So you're blue but I cant take a chance on a chick like you' _he continued singing _'Thats something I couldnt do'_

Sarah and Andie watched in amusment as the 'singer' made his way upstairs.

"Andie do me a favour." said Sarah

"Sure. What?" asked the teen

"Don't take your man to see any more musicals.

**_The End  
_………………………………………………………………………………………………  
****A/N: So what did you think? Please R&R. Thanks :o)  
**


End file.
